


Midnight Talks

by Ultrawritersblock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !! And comments !!, Allura is a baddass, Eventual Smut, Fuckin love comments man, Gangs, He has a kid, I'd totally hit that ngl, I'm bad at tags, Keith is a cop, Lance Is A Mafia Boss, M/M, Mafia AU, Pidge and hunk is implied but not till later, Shiro is a cop, Shiro is married, all or nothin baby, alright I'm done, it might be bad but at least if it strikes out it stikes out hard, please give me feedback, please give me kudos, please make my day, read my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawritersblock/pseuds/Ultrawritersblock
Summary: Keith is a cop on the verge of losing his job if he doesn't clean up his act. Lance is a mafia boss with a  lot to lose. What happens when they meet each other under false pretenses and actually get to know one another?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Midnight Talks

It was supposed to be a simple mission really. All Keith was supposed to do was go deep undercover at a local bar to gather intel on the rise in gang affiliation that had been going on in that area recently. They had been after these people for weeks and they've got practically nothing on them. The people they found were either too loyal or too scared to talk.

One thing was for sure; these people knew their way around the law. They gave them countless leads that just turned out to be dead ends. It was almost embarrassing at this point how much they were being played. They didn't even know the leader's name, just that he went by blue. Blue had a claim to this part of the city which was part of the reason why Keith was working in this particular bar.

The other reason being that it was the closest they thought that their headquarters was at which meant that a lot of people involved would stop there and he could try to coax something out of them to listen and then report anything he found out about the group.

Of course, nothing was ever easy for Keith though. Not since he was a kid and still living with his father. Keith had never expected to even talk to the guy, let alone fall head over heels for him all within about a year and a half of having been given his assignment.

~~~

“Shiro,” Keith practically whined. “I don’t understand why I’m stuck with the mop jobs? There are plenty of other policemen that couldn’t care less. I can do so much more, why me?”

“Because everyone else is busy and you’re the youngest cop we have on the team so you would blend right in. You should just be happy you got this assignment rather than getting stuck on paperwork duty for the next few weeks after what happened with your last field assignment-”

“-It was one time!-” Keith defended.

“-Besides, this is important so you better not screw this up otherwise you’re going to need this job,” Shiro said pointedly as they made their way out of the car and made their way up to the washed outbuilding. “You better not be fired by the time I come back because the chief isn’t going to like it and I’m not risking my job for you again. I’ve got a family to look out for now.”

Shiro turned back to him and gave him a quick goodbye hug before he made his way back to his car, mouthing ‘behave’ before he ducked into it and made his way to his night shift.

Keith just sighed and made his way into the aged building. He had to admit, it did look a lot nicer on the inside than it did on the outside (which wasn’t that hard in the first place). It was one of the nicer bars Keith had been to. He was supposed to get there before opening so that he could go through a quick orientation, not that he needed it. It’s not like it was his first time being a bartender. While he was going through college, he had to pick up a few jobs and it had made decent money. He just hoped that he still had the patience to deal with all of the drunk people again. He looked around for his new boss and co-owner of the bar, Allura.

“Hello?” he called into the empty area. Not long after a long-haired, dark-skinned beauty stuck her head out of the supply room.

“Oh! It’s you! I’ll be right out in a minute, you just stay right there.”

~~~

The first night Keith worked there was an absolute shit show. Well, not really but it felt like it was given how many times he almost just walked out or revealed who he was because someone was getting a little too touchy-feely with him.

He didn’t even like Shiro, his practical brother, touching him very often, let alone a complete stranger. Thankfully though, Allura was working right beside him and warned them that she wouldn’t hesitate to call the bouncer on them if they continued all with a smile on her face.

Keith may be gay, but he’s not dumb. He can see that Allura is the main reason why this place has so much business. She’s gorgeous and she knows how to run a business. If Keith was being completely honest, it was kind of intimidating working alongside her.

By the end of the week, he was working as if he had never stopped before and even let himself go a little, flirting with a few of the regulars when he got bored on the job.

That was until a blue-eyed beauty walked in on a brisk Sunday night and Keith could swear he could practically hear his heart rate increase in his ears despite the loud music playing around them. He pretended to feign indifference as he cleaned up the bar a little as the handsome man around his age sat down in the stool directly in front of him and leaned in to get a closer look.

“Can I help you?” Keith said awkwardly at how upfront he was being about checking him out. He shifted from foot to foot as he looked around to see that most people had already left by now.

The man smirked and leaned back a little. “Hmm...We'll see..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get out of a writing slump. It took a long time because I haven't written anything in so long sooo feedback is 100% welcome so I can improve in my writing. Please leave comments and Kudos! It's much appreciated and it reminds me to update :) Have a nice day!


End file.
